Teen Titans Truth or Dare!
by Sasha G. Biron
Summary: The titans are on a gameshow! Please review with whatever Dares or truths you want to see! i will do all as long as we keep the rating at PG-13. no dirty dares.
1. Chapter 1

Sasha: Hello and welcome to the first ever Teen Titans Truth or Dare! I'm your host, Sasha G. Biron! As you know, I have one story so far, and decided to add a new one! I love the Teen Titans, NCIS, Dogs. Oh! I have a dog, her name is Izabellla! Would you like to see a picture? *gets out wallet with extensive photos of a pumpkin pie colored dog*

Beast boy: WE GET IT! WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE! AND SOME UNNECCESARY INFORMATION ABOUT YOUR DOG!

Sasha: *puts away wallet* Okay then! Sheesh!

So down to the point. I need you guys, the wonderful audience, to place what you would like to see answered or done! But, uh, no dirty ones though. Lets keep the rating at PG-13.

I will do all dares and truths sent in! even if I have to do a few chapters.

LET THE REQUESTS BEGIN!


	2. Chapter 2

(GAMESHOW MUSIC)

Sasha: Welcome back, citizens of jump city and whoever else is in the audience!

I am Your host, Sasha G. Biron, and this is truth or dare! Teen Titans edition. When we left, I told you that the titans would be performing some dares. Now in request to H.I.G.H FIVE, we have a bit we will be reviewing throughout the show.

Can I have kid flash, Madam Rouge, Gizmo, Seemore, kydwkkyd, mammoth, and Billy numerous, please come up to the stage.

Billy Numerous: Oh boy! Did we win some type o' competition?

Sasha: Not at all! You won a night in a room together! A rather small one!

Madam Rouge: WHAT? I PAYED TO WATCH MY ENIMIES SUFFER AND FIND OUT THEIR EMBARASSING SECRETS! NOT BE STUCK IN A ROOM WITH THESE…..THINGS?

Sasha: why yes, that's why we made you pay at the door.

*the band of unlucky villains trudge to a janitors closet in the back of the building where the door is locked.*

Sasha: we'll get back to them later! So here's the rules! I'll read a set of dares (or truths) from these stacks of note cards. If you chicken, you skip that one and must do all the others simultaneously, then your out for the round. There will be as many rounds as there needs to be, then I will choose a winner. Winner gets, drum roll please! *drum roll* a remodel of their room!

Starfire: Ahh! *claps*

Sasha: Shall we get started?

Okay! Raven! You first! *reads note card* you need to prance around in a pink tutu!

Raven:…..:/ fine. * puts on a puffy pink tutu and prances around the entire studio audience. When done, she gets back up to the stage, takes tutu off and sits down* done.

Sasha: Wow. Okay beast boy you dare is to… oh god. To eat meat.

Beast boy: NO WAY. I DON'T CARE! I WILL DO THE REST OF THE DARES! I AM STRICTLY VEGAN!

Sasha: Okay *smirks* you must do or answer the following in order

1)hang upside down and do whatever raven wants

2)do you have a crush on raven or do you prefer girls made of ink that look like pink cats?

3)to put on Raven's uniform and Raven to put on Beast Boy's uniform, and then have them dance with each other!

4)oh boy! *Sasha starts laughing like a maniac and rolls on the floor.* you have to watch 10 of the worlds worst horror films AND eat 10 cheeseburgers with real meat while doing it!

And….

5) You must touch the T- car without washing your hands while Cyborg is watching.

Cy: Oh NO! NOT MY BABY! * angry tone*

*beast boy hangs his head in shame and raven give a confused look toward Sasha*

Sasha: sorry, forgot to say, if you get eliminated but your dare has to do with someone else, you have to do it too.

Raven:*grumbles*

Bb: Fine! I'll do it all!

* he turns into a bat and hangs from the ceiling. He turns back into a boy, still hanging*

Well Raven, what do you want me to do?

Raven:* takes out little baby food sized container and tells him.* cinnamon shots, no spit-outs.

Beast boy: really? * Takes baby food jar and dumps it in his mouth* HRMMM! MRFHRMRNRM ! * swallows ten thousand times and lands on the floor. BLACK BLECH IIIICK! *takes piece of ravens cape and tries to wipe tongue on it, raven pulls it away* okay, what's next?

Sasha: a question!

Beast boy: * gets happy* finally! What is it?

Sasha: do you have a crush on raven or do you prefer girls made of ink that look like pink cats?

Bb: well, I ummmmmmm. Well first of all, with raven, were, just, friends, I think, NOT I think, I know. And the cat girl from Tokyo, well I had all of those girls around me, not that I'm a player or anything! But like she was all, flirty and stuff, so I decided to try to flirt back and uh, look at what happened there! He he *nervous tone*

Sasha: well played beast boy!

Now you have to put on Raven's uniform and Raven to put on Beast Boy's uniform, and then have you dance with each other!

Bb: Fine! * they disappear backstage and come out wearing each other's uniforms. Bb looks ridiculous; raven doesn't look half bad. They come out and slow dance to 'Can you feel the love Tonight' when their finished, they go back and change. They come back out, raven sits down* Okay next is the, wait, did you say I had to eat REAL cheeseburgers? That a violation if cows in TWO ways!

Sasha: sorry, you rejected the one dare.

BB: FINE! *begins to leave*

Sasha: Wait! We'll have you do that dare in the end, now where's that T-car. It just got a premium wash, a waxing, and , lets face it, it looks fantastic! Now beast boy, touch it.

Bb: umm, aren't you going to like, hold back Cy, so he doesn't kill me?

Sasha: Not a chance! Go ahead, now, touch it. Rub it, you know you want to. * Bb touches the car and is safe until he smears the windshield, then Cyborg comes and chases him to a screening room where he has to watch 10 horror films and eat ten cheeseburgers, little does everyone know, he has a plan. (devious smile)*

Round one is finished! And quite quickly!

Here's some information so you, my wondrous audience, wont get too confused!

Please send in more reviews, and PM me if u have and questions about how the game is played!

Keep reviewing!

Please do not send in any more dares for bb since he is eliminated, thank you


End file.
